


Contraband

by capncosmo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Familiy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana is a really big spoilsport, for a six year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> GIANT SPOILERS FOR THE END OF DEN-O. For estirose who requested "Ryoutarou, chocolate," like, a YEAR AGO, AND THIS IS WHAT I BRING HER. I AM SO SORRY I AM A FAILURE AT WRITING MY FRIEND (;_;)

Ryoutarou peeked his head into the Milk Dipper very, very carefully.

"Uncle Ryou, what are you doing?"

He jumped inside the door and made shushing motions. The last thing he wanted was for Onee-san to hear. He tripped over a chair, wincing at the noise, but managed to make it to the counter where Hana was sitting without her parents appearing. "Here," he said, glancing around again just to make sure. "I brought you something."

Hana looked at the gift, then up at her uncle with a stern expression more suitable for someone 10 times her age. "Mama doesn't let me have chocolate."

Ryoutarou's face fell. "I know," he said, intimately familiar with his sister's dietary restrictions.

"What are you up to, Nogami?" said a voice from behind him. Ryoutarou spun around, hiding the candy bar behind his back.

"Sa-Sakurai-san."

"He's trying to give me chocolate, Papa," Hana said immediately, and Ryoutarou really should have seen that coming. "But I told him Mama said I wasn't allowed."

Sakurai's expression softened from mock anger to a warm smile. "Oh, did you? That's very responsible of you." Hana preened. "But I think it might be alright for you to have some, just this once."

"But Papa!"

Sakurai laughed, walking around a grinning Ryoutarou to scoop his scowling daughter off the stool she was sitting on. "And if your mother finds out, we can just blame it on Uncle Ryou," he stage whispered.

"Hey!" Ryoutarou said.

"You're just lucky Airi's not here," Sakurai said. "I could hear your crashes from all the way in the back."

Ryoutarou looked ready to argue, but Hana said, "I thought we were eating chocolate. If we don't hurry, Mama will be back."

"Yeah, Nogami, I thought we were eating chocolate."

Ryoutarou sighed and handed it over, but he was hiding a smile the whole time.


End file.
